


Confrontation

by RoliviaisLOVE



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28398525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoliviaisLOVE/pseuds/RoliviaisLOVE
Summary: A light one shot - Bella is moved to Denali by her father were she discovers her real mate in Irena Denali. After months of perusal and persuasion she is finally happily together with her mate and it is time for them to confront the family that had abandoned her in Forks.
Relationships: Bella swan/irena denali
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Confrontation

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my best work, it is literally just a short one shot of an idea I had when I was bored several months ago. It won't have a follow up I dont think so please don't wait for one. 
> 
> Nell xoxo

Isabella couldnt believe this day had finally come. She had known from the very beginning that she would have to face her past eventually she just didn't realise it would be sooner rather than later. 

Now here she was sitting in the Denali's front room surrounded by her family waiting on her ex boyfriend and his family. 

She didnt know how this was going to go, as far as she was aware the Cullens couldn't care less about her, they were glad of the excuse to leave her two years ago back in Forks. 

It had taken the whole of three months for her Father to decide that a fresh start was what they both needed after she had slipped into a deep depression, not eating or sleeping and only leaving her bedroom if she had school. She lost her job at Newtons within a week of the Cullens departure and fell out with Jacob shortly after. He had shifted and decided he couldn't forgive her for knowingly dating a cold one or loving his family. So her Father had taken a job as chief of Police in Denali, and that is how Bella had met Irena Denali. 

She had accompanied her Father to his welcome celebration at the precinct a week after they had arrived. Kate Denali, Irena's sister worked at the precinct as deputy chief and had envited her family, the Denali Coven to the party to welcome their new chief. 

She caught their attention when she reacted fearfully upon seeing Kate's eyes and the Denali's were keen to investigate what the human knew after Kate had informed them that it was infact her eyes that had startled the human girl so much. That night Irena had approached the human and when she locked eyes she knew instantly that the human was her mate. 

Safe to say it had taken Irena and the Denali's several months of being shut down and rejected to even get Bella to talk to them. Three months later she finally told them she knew what they were and the reasons behind her fear of getting close to them. They were livid, Irena especially when she found out Edward had told Bella she was his mate. It had taken even longer for Irena to convince Bella that he had lied and for her to except that Irena was actually her mate. 

So now here they were waiting for them to arrive. They had spent months avoiding the Cullens and denying them their request to visit but eventually Bella had told them it was better to get it over with. She didnt want to be the reason they didn't see their cousins and she rather missed Alice and Esme. 

But she was terrified because she knew Edward wouldn't take this kindly and she wasn't sure how the rest of the Cullens would react to her, after all they had left her so easily without even a goodbye. 

"How long do you think they'll be now" she asked Irena from her position on the youngest Denali's lap. They were both sitting on the love seat furthest from the door. Flanked by Carmen and Eleazer who were sitting on the floor at either side of Irena's feet. 

Kate and Tanya both sat on the Sofa in the middle of the room. The Lion King playing on the massive flat screen in the room. It was the family's favourite film and they had put it on to try and calm Bella down a little, every vampire in the room far too aware of the humans anxiety as they could hear how fast her heart was beating. 

"They'll be here any moment now love, we can hear their car on the drive" Irena murmured into the brunettes hair. She ran her hand gently over her human mates back in soft slow circles in an attempt to reassure her that everything was okay. Truth was Irena didnt know how things would play out but what she did know is that nothing would take her mate away from her. If the Cullens tried anything they would lose and lose painfully. 

Just as that thought passed through Irena's mind the front door burst open and the Cullen clan and an unknown female vampire appeared in the room, all with varying expressions on their faces. 

"Bella?" Alice whispered looking equally heartbroken and hopeful all at once. 

"Hi Ali" Bella replied, swallowing the lump that had suddenly materialised in her throat as she glanced at her old bestfriend. 

"What are you doing here!?" Edward demanded, eyes already black. 

"She doesn't need a reason Edward, she's family" Tanya replied icily, glaring at him. 

Bella fidgeted on Irena's lap and leaned further in to her mate. She had no clue what to say to any of them let alone her ex boyfriend. 

"She shouldn't be here, she should be in Forks where we left her" Edward hissed, stepping forward slightly. 

The rest of the Cullen clan looked on wearily as every member of the Denali clan hissed back at Edward. Irena sitting up further as she drew the brunette to her side protectively, on the seat they were sharing. 

"Who are you to question her Edward" she hissed. "You lost all right to an explanation the day you left her in the forest. Every one of you do not deserve to even be in the same room as her for what you all did. How could you abandon her the way you did" she continued. Glaring at each member of the Cullen family. 

For the most part the majority of the Cullens looked a mix between successfully chastised and horrified with the exception of Edward who just looked annoyed. The unknown female looked hilariously confused as she gazed at the human curiously. 

"Hold on the forest?"

"You broke up with her!!?" 

"What do you mean Edward?"

Said various voices all at once. Bella on her part had until this point been watching the exchange quietly trying to sus out what exactly had gone down, chose this moment to speak up. 

"Oh do tell them Edward" Bella laughed from her position tucked into Irena. 

"It was for your own good Bella" he replied softening his glare as he looked at her. She felt as if he was pleading her not to tell them what had gone down. 

"For my own good?" She laughed incredulously. 

"Was for my own good abandoning me on an unknown path in the middle of the forest after telling me that I was nothing but a pet to you and your family?" She said bitterly 

"Was for my own good explaining in great detail how you all got a kick out of playing family with the loner new girl? Was it for my own good when you told me that as much fun as it had been you and your family had grown bored of me?" She continued, having stood up without realising it in the midst of her rant. 

"Was it for my own good when you laughed at my tears and told me all I was good for was some light entertainment and in desperate circumstances a snack? Was it for my own good when you delighted in telling me that you should have let James have his fun with me? Was it for my own good when you told me I wasn't fucking GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU OR YOUR FAMILY BECAUSE I WAS NOTHING BUT A PATHETIC HUMAN!!" She finished, screaming now as the frustrated and angry tears steamed down her face. Irena moved toward her upset mate, arms encircling her from behind and pulling her close in silent support. Offering her mate comfort while knowing that right now her mate would not allow any more contact than this. 

"Edward please tell me thats not true?" Esme whimpered quietly, leaning into Carlisle. 

"Son that isn't what you told us" Carlisle prompts sternly. 

"You told us she didn't want to be around us anymore Edward" Rosalie growled. Surprising everyone, especially Bella in the level of emotion the proverbial ice queen was showing. 

"I had to get us away from her, we are monsters, we would be putting her in danger every moment we stayed" Edward replied. He was shocked he had to explain himself why couldnt his family understand how dangerous they were to Bella?

"You left her Edward in more danger than she was in had you been around. You didn't deal with James' mate. We had to do that for you when she showed up here with her newborn army intent on killing my mate" Irena hissed, furious at her 'cousins' arrogance and stupidity. 

"Hold on newborn army? Fuck Eddie boy you really screwed up" Emmet whistled, glaring at his brother. 

"I swear I didnt know Bella, I wouldn't have left if I had. I only said all that to protect you, to get you away from me and my family. You have to understand that you are my singer, your blood calls to me in a way no other has and my family and I are dangerous to be around. We could kill you in seconds and you would have no hope of defending yourself. Didnt your birthday prove that?" The brunette vampire pled as his eyes filled with anguish. 

"No all it proved was that your family was strong enough to deal with that situation. Yes Jasper slipped, I dont blame you by the way Jasper so stop feeling guilty but Emmet dealt with it. They all protected me. They all kept me safe. It was you who made the situation worse and then took the cowards way out. Rather than face it and deal with it you forced them to leave me behind by lying to them and me? Have you any idea just how badly you destroyed mine and my fathers lives?" Bella replied coldly as she reigned in her anger. 

"I was saving you from us, I did not think for a second you would just go and seek out the only other vegetarian vampires you could find and latch on to them" Edward scoffed as he red to keep up his point. Determined to make everyone realise just how correct he was. 

"I didnt seek them out, my father forced me to leave Forks after what you did caused me to not only lose my job, my bestfriends but my self worth and will to live. He moved us to Denali for a fresh start because I couldnt leave my own house I was so broken. I met the Denali's at my fathers welcome party as he is now the chief of police here. I saw Kate and couldnt hide my reaction when I became terrified that they would know who I was or repeat what you had done. It took months for Irena to get me to agree to even talk to her and her family. Even longer for me to except the truth that I was hers Edward. You destroyed me" she replied evenly, just as determined to make him see just how wrong he had been. 

"You aren't built for this world, you shouldn't be here. You should be living a human life Bella" Edward replied as his hands tensed in frustration. He was struggling to control his emotions amd he knew it. 

"If that is how you feel you should never have approached her knowing that she wasn't your mate Edward" Tanya spat as she stood, sensing his impending loss of control. 

"I couldnt help it, her blood calls to me Tanya, surely you know how hard it is to resist your singer? I wanted her blood so badly and thought if i could just de sensitise myself from the smell then i could make myself better, stringer even. Things just went to far, it was getting harder not easier to resist the lure, the night if her party I almost gave in and I had to get her away from the family" he ground out. His teeth clenched. 

Irena hissed threateningly as he spoke so callously about her mates blood. He shouldn't even be thinking about it. Bella was hers and if anyone would be able to drink from her it would be Irena and Irena alone because she would not allow anyone else that privilege. 

"You should never have approached her. You lied to us all and told us she was your mate Edward, it is unforgiveable to play with a girls life the way you have" Rosalie spat angrily at her brother as she held Emmets hand tighter in an effort to restrain herself from losing her temper at the mind reader. 

"You have to understand..." he began, his voice nothing but a barely legible growl. 

"Sacha, calm your mate now" Carlisle barked, motioning between the unknown vampire and Edward. 

Sacha moved forward and wrapped her arms around Edward, half restraining him and half soothing him. She wasn't particularly tall or pretty. She was blonde, skinny and rather plain looking and Bella had the funny feeling she would be incredibly annoying and vain. 

"I cannot nor will I ever understand the torment you put my mate through Edward Cullen and you cannot expect me too. This is the only warning you will get from me, you stay away from her, if I catch you upsetting, making her uncomfortable or approaching her in any way I will end you and your mate both. Am I clear?" Irena said, her voice earily calm. 

"Surely we can be friends right, I mean we are family, She is your mate, I cannot avoid being near her if we are to visit" Edward replied mater of factly. He didn't think anyone could refute his claim however who did was the most surprising as Carlisle spoke up once more. 

"Actually Edward until Isabella is turned you are no longer permitted to accompany this coven on visits to the Denali's, please take your mate and leave, we cannot risk you harming her any further, If I find you go against Irena's demands or mine I will banish you and Sacha from this coven" he said diplomatically however it was clear his decision was final and their was no use arguing with him. 

"I agree Carlisle, until Isabella has been turned you and your mate are banned from these lands Edward" Tanya added, fully agreeing with her friend and willing to lose Edwards friendship for the sake of her new sisters safety. 

"We understand, dont we Edward?" Sacha replied, glaring at Edward as he made to speak again, effectively silencing him. 

"Yes" he finally whispered, just loud enough for Bella to hear as he regained control of his spiraling emotions. He knew now just how badly he had wronged Bella. He could see her pain clearly now, could hear the anger and betrayal in his family thoughts and the sheer hatred in Irena's and he realised that he had no chance of ever making up his wrong doing to her while everyone was still so upset with him. 

Looking up to meet Bella's eyes he tried to convey just how sorry he was in his own eyes. 

"I know it will never be enough but I am sorry Bella, I never meant for things to go the way they did but I am glad you found Irena, you deserve happiness and I will always regret that you had to experience pain because of me before you found it. Sacha and I will leave now. We won't come around when the others do until you invite us back. If you invite us back" he said sincerely as he grabbed his mates hand and guided her back out the way they had come. 

Once he and Sacha had left everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath at once. Glad they had avoided a bigger, potentially more dangerous confrontation. 

Bella let herself relax, slumping back into Irena as the blonde guided her backwards, back onto her lap. She allowed herself to look at the cullens individually, acknowledging just how much she had missed them as she met their gazes one by one and as she saw the love, the regret and longing, coupled with the hope in their eyes she felt a part of her heart, long since dead reignite as she finally after all this time believed that given time she would one day be able to heal completely from all that Edward had put her through and maybe one day she would be able to let the Cullens back into her life again. 

Time, she thought quietly. It would take time but for once she finally had hope.


End file.
